


Morning Tease

by SmugLemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon
Summary: Pearl wakes up in what must be the absolute best way possible; with Garnet unable to keep her hands to herself.(A short random drabble I wrote awhile ago!)





	Morning Tease

Pearl blinked the sleep away from her eyes, her pleasant dream flying away like an already-distant memory as she adjusted to reality. The bed beside her was still warm, but noticeably empty, the covers pushed down sloppily. The temptation to stretch and roll into the open space was present, but so was the sound of the lock on the door turning as Garnet returned and closed off their bedroom to any would-be intruders. Pearl glanced up at her as she turned and started for the bed again, a smile forming on her lips as baby blue eyes met her own.

“You’re awake,” Garnet pointed out quietly as she slipped under the sheet.

“Mm,” Pearl hummed in agreement, smiling as Garnet immediately wrapped her arms around her, enveloping her in a close and intimate embrace.

“Oh, Garnet,” she said suddenly, her previous thought forgotten as she felt her lover’s body press flush against hers. Garnet pressed a warm kiss against Pearl’s throat, and a blush started to form on her cheeks as she realized why Garnet had taken care to lock the door.

“Steven’s still asleep,” Garnet explained, implying she’d checked in on him. That they had some time went without saying, but Garnet didn't plan to waste a moment. She leaned in and kissed her wife on the lips, but that only had Pearl pulling away.

“Garnet, wait,” she protested weakly, her self-consciousness overtaking her. “I haven't brushed my teeth or hair; I've only just woken up.”

“Pearl,” Garnet replied. She rolled her hips forward and made Pearl gasp, a moan following it soon after as Garnet’s lips brushed her neck. “I don't care about any of that. You’re beautiful, and _I want you.”_

Pearl whimpered, her need for friction increasing by the second. Garnet's lips weren't relenting, tracing a path with tongue and teeth down Pearl’s throat and to her collar bone. She eased Pearl onto her back, already working on bunching up the cute lace nightgown she’d worn to bed. She rolled it to Pearl’s stomach, letting it wrinkle there as her hands smoothed over small, soft thighs and travelled upwards. And Pearl could only groan and whisper, “Oh yes.”

Garnet’s fingers were a little chilled against Pearl’s warm skin, but that didn't prevent them from feeling absolutely wonderful as they dipped between her legs. “You’re wearing panties,” Garnet pointed out, amused. A brush of her fingers over the thin fabric made Pearl shudder and ache for more.

“Take them off,” Pearl said, voice hushed. Garnet smirked, bunching the panties up too and pushing them off to the side rather than follow Pearl’s order.

“That’ll do,” she said. And Pearl couldn’t even find the presence of mind to argue about it with Garnet’s thumb sliding downward against her wet center, teasing her. Pearl squirmed, adjusting to the feeling of the lace tucked against the crease of her thigh and finding it surprisingly comfortable. It helped that two of Garnet’s fingers were pressing to her clit then, and the other woman had the foresight to bring her mouth against Pearl’s lips before her moan could fill the near-silent room.

“Quiet, Pearl,” Garnet reminded her as she pulled back mere centimeters from Pearl’s half parted lips. Pearl nodded mutely, but wasn’t sure she could keep a promise like that. Thankfully Garnet kissed her once more, letting her groan into her mouth. Pearl scratched her nails down the back of her lover’s pyjama shirt, earning her a shiver and a playful nip. Garnet wasn’t doing anything to hide how eager she was, but Pearl delighted in how she took her time. Each brush of her lips and fingers was deliberate and drawn out, much unlike the hurried and feverish kisses they’d shared a few nights ago. Garnet had a particular talent for making seconds pass like hours when she wanted to, perhaps especially with moments like these. One might expect her to do everything she could not to waste what little time they had before the alarms would sound and the day would force them from their bed, but Garnet was far from predictable. Pearl adored that about her.

She bit down on her own lip to stifle her next groan, and Garnet finally parted from her to tug her cotton trousers from her legs, kicking them off somewhere down by the bottom of the bed to be forgotten for now. Pearl hummed as two firm, strong hands glided over the outside of her legs, starting from her knees and pausing to squeeze gently at her hips before moving back down and pulling them around her body to bring the two of them closer together. The pair savoured the feeling-- their skin touching with nothing between, their foreheads connecting as Pearl wound her fingers in Garnet’s coarse hair.

“Please,” Pearl said. And Garnet was more than happy to comply this time.


End file.
